Learned Lessons
by DeepShadows2
Summary: SpinOff by EckoStalker Artimis takes Alexis for her first broom ride and things go horiibly wrong. The end result is a nearlynaked, soaking wet Snape, CPR rescue from Lupin and Artimis breaking down. A MUST READ! Snape dripping wet, DROOL R


**Learned Lessons  
**By: EckoStalker  
  
**Disclaimer:** Of course, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and crew, except for Alexis, Artimis, and the plot. Though I wouldn't mind owning some of the peoples... hmmmm... especially _Lupin..._ --rubs chin, evil smile on face--_Mwahahahaha...  
_  
**Author's Notes**: This is a spin-off story from The Misfit Adventures of Alexis and Artimis. It has nothing to do with the main story plot thingie. I have written it without the aid of my companion, Deep Shadows. Hope you like it!** Lupin and Snape rule!!!!!** Please R&R!!_ (Please, please, please!!!!!)  
_ -_EckoStalker_

_

* * *

_  
_"No_. Uh uh. I'm perfectly happy on the ground." Alexis rejected firmly, shaking her white-haired head.   
  
"Oh, come on! I'll be with you the whole time!" Artimis pleaded, pulling on Alexis's arm and dragging her towards the courtyard.   
  
"What's the point? Like I'm ever going to prefer _that_ over walking." Alexis commented, digging her feet into the ground. But Artimis was determined. Fed up, she flipped Alexis -to her astonishment- over her shoulder. She started to squirm and struggle, but Artimis just squeezed tighter, walking calmly to the center of the courtyard. She then plopped Alexis onto the stone floor, which then glared up at her.  
  
"What? You don't trust me?" Artimis inquired, trying to look offended without cracking up. And as expected, Alexis yielded.  
  
"Of course I trust you, but I already get flying lessons. I don't need racing lessons too."   
  
"You rarely go four feet above the ground, and then speed no less than ten miles per hour. Where's the fun in that. I promise you, nothing will happen." Artimis confirmed confidently, taking off her Nimbus Two Thousand And One strapped to her back and yanking Alexis to her feet. Alexis stared at Artimis, then at the broom, a look of doubt on her features. She then sighed and proceeded to mount it, Artimis jumping on behind her. Alexis sighed again," I don't know why I let you talk me into this."  
  
Artimis grinned and grasped the front end of the broom above Alexis's hands.  
  
"Because I can. Don't worry so much. Flying is fun and one of the main types of transportation in the Wizarding World. Believe me, it'll be a blast." Artimis stated matter-of-factly.  
  
They looked around the vast courtyard, checking for any signs of roving teachers or Filch and Ms. Norris. It was eerily quiet, only the breeze whistling through the vacant halls, leaving swirls of dust in its wake. The crescent moon shone dully, with barely a cloud in the sky. Artimis would've preferred a full moon, but vowed to never again after the last incident with Alexis and the werewolf. Otherwise, the weather was perfect for a broom ride.  
  
As they prepared to take off, Alexis warned," Okay, let's go slowly at first so..." she was cut off as Artimis forcefully pushed off and zoomed towards the bridge at a terrifying speed. Alexis didn't even have time to scream. They burst out of the ending of the long and narrow bridge and rocketed around a few outlying trees, Artimis laughing joyfully. Alexis clung to the broom -eyes wide in shock and her knuckles turning white due to her vice grip on the smooth handle. Artimis leaned back a bit and they gradually inclined, the Forbidden Forest's looming darkness drawing ever nearer.  
  
As Alexis thought of what her will would look like as her death undoubtedly approached, Artimis yanked back enough that they skimmed over the tops of the first few trees, their feet practically brushing the uppermost branches. Alexis quickly found her voice and expressed her horror in a deafening yell. Artimis dodged and dove around jutting limbs and obstacles as Alexis screamed as if her life depended on it. Artimis yipped in glee and nose-dived over the edge of the forest, almost perfectly vertical to the ground. Alexis's screamed died on her lips as she now instinctively tried to back up -not to easy on a broom, but she didn't care at that point.  
  
She clutched Artimis's arm and turned slightly to bury her face in Artimis's robes as Artimis gracefully pulled out of the plummet -slowing enough to catch her breath as they idly drifted at the edge of the Forbidden Forest where it met the lake.   
  
Artimis happily glanced down at her friend, who was shaking slightly and hiding her face in the folds of Artimis's cloaks while painfully grasping her arm.   
  
"You alright?" Artimis questioned, carefully prying Alexis's fingers from her numbing arm. Alexis slowly looked up -eyes widened and red rimmed, hair ruffled and in disarray, and her bottom lip trembling slightly. She narrowed her eyes at Artimis, then growled," Does it _look _like I'm alright!" she self consciously straightened quickly and almost tumbled off, but Artimis caught the collar of her robes and hurriedly pulled her upright. Again, Alexis clung to Artimis's cloaks in terror.  
  
"It's okay. I'm right behind you. Sorry I rushed out like that -couldn't help myself. It's been a few weeks since I've been on my broom." Artimis explained as they casually drifted about sixty feet above the shoreline. Alexis nodded, slowly turning back around and positioning herself. Cautiously she looked down, then bolted back up straight, careful on not letting her eyes wander past eye level. Artimis chuckled at her companion's reaction.  
  
They casually floated along the shoreline -their average speed being about thirty miles per hour. Presently, Alexis relaxed, starting to enjoy the sensation of not being held back by the Law of Gravity. They drank in the sheer beauty of the expanse of water -the moon casting bright highlights across gentle ripples, and the starlight dappling the surface at many different angles. Even the forest seemed serene. No odd noises or calls echoed across the vast territory; only a cool wind that sent leaves and branches to quivering delicately.  
  
Neither of them thought of returning to the Wizarding School just yet and were almost totally ignorant to pretty much anything that seemed odd. Not even as a small section of tree near of their path shook violently for a few seconds. Lazily they shot past, Artimis taking them in loops and spirals around the landscape.

------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis was having a blast, but it was soon momentarily clouded by a wave of fear when she glimpsed a black shape burst out of the canopy of a nearby tree. She elbowed Artimis fearfully and pointed at the place -now still and silent.  
  
"What? There's nothing _there_, Alexis." Artimis told her, staring in confusion at the area. Alexis, dumbfounded, stammered. "But I just... you didn't see it? Or even hear it?"  
  
_"Noooo..._ you sure you didn't fall asleep or something?"  
  
"...Maybe I did." Alexis spoke again, none to reassuring. Artimis decided to show Alexis herself, and steered the broom in a tight U-turn, zooming back towards the trees.  
  
"What the hell are you _doing?_ What if it was something and it...''  
  
"Shut up. Look, there's nothing here. Loosen up a bit." Artimis comforted. Alexis scrutinized the branches and scanned as far down as she could. Only blackness and shadows loomed up at her in mocking stares. Hmmm, I guess it was nothing... Alexis thought relaxing and leaning casually back against Artimis, who grinned sardonically.  
  
"See? Perfectly calm. Not a single..." she was cut off as a blur of something large and feathered rammed the broom from underneath, knocking them upward as they tumbled head over heels. Alexis clutched the broom with her entire body, Artimis right a top her. They slowly sat up, frantically looking around for their attacker. It was silent for a brief moment, the only noise being the two girls' erratic breathing. Then again, a swift blur and a sudden jolt, sending them over backwards as their unseen foe hit the front of the broom. Artimis, being skilled at broom riding, held on tightly; but Alexis let go of it in her panic and tumbled over Artimis, heading for the outstretched trees below.  
  
Just in time, Artimis shot out her hand and barely managed to grab a handful of Alexis's flowing cloaks, jolting both of them down a few feet. Alexis yelled out in anguish, staring down at the forest.  
  
"Hold on! I got ya...'' Artimis called out, straining a bit to lift Alexis up to her. Alexis flipped over the broom and gripped her friend's shoulders and clung to her -gasping in near hysterics. Then a shadow passed over the moon, followed by another, and both girls looked up to stare in mute wonder at the two creatures before them.  
  
Two wild Hippogriffs soared and danced around each other. The larger one being almost pitch black with ash colored eyes. The much smaller one was a speckled dark gray one, with honey colored eyes. Both of them shrieked and called to one another, then gracefully turned and flapped aggressively towards the pair.  
  
The duo broke out of their awed reverie and leaned back, pulling the broom downward quick enough to dodge under the outstretched talons of the Black One.  
  
They took off, pushing the broom almost to its limits as they shot out across the lake- soaring further away from the safety of Hogwarts as the two Hippogriffs shrieked and gave chase.   
  
"Why are they_ following_ us!?' Artimis yelled over the roar of the wind.  
  
"I think they feel threatened by us being in their territory!" Alexis yelled back, glancing behind them and watching as the two beasts twirled after -to Alexis's slight terror, she noticed that it looked like they were toying with the two fleeing teens.  
  
Their _territory_?!'' Artimis exclaimed in shock as she maneuvered the broom in a tight upward spiral to avoid the Speckled One as it closed on them from underneath. As it dropped back, Alexis added, "Yeah, they know that we're not supposed to be here, so now their a bit mad."  
  
"A BIT!" Artimis stammered again as the Black One rushed over them, the gust his great wings produced nearly blowing them off. He halted in front of them suddenly, and Artimis pulled up on the handle, hovering between him and the Speckled One behind.  
  
Unnerved, Alexis and Artimis sat as still as possible, hoping the creatures would get bored and leave; but instead they proceeded to coo and screech to each other, as if staging a conversation.  
  
Alexis whispered," I don't know about you, but I have a bad feeling we're not getting out of this easily." Artimis only nodded as the Hippogriffs gradually became silent. Suddenly the Black One reared up to them and hovered, flapping rhythmically and challenging them with a stare. All the two girls could do was lean down and try not to get blown off by this abnormally large beast's calm flaps.   
  
Totally bent on this one, they forgot about the Speckled One. Before they could do anything, It soared up behind them and grasped the closest girl -which happened to be Artimis- in it's rear talons and dragged her roughly off the broom, Artimis gasping in fear.   
  
"_Alexis_!" yelled Artimis desperately, twisting and pulling at the talons, working one foot off her shoulder. Alexis, who had been caught off guard, tumbled forward, flipping over the broom as half the weight suddenly diminished. Luckily for her, she tumbled at the precise moment that the Black one lunged, shrieking over her, as his talons clasped nothing but air. Alexis dangled upside down from the broom handle, her legs strung over it. She watched the Black one halt suddenly and dive downwards.   
  
What had happened was that under the weight of her prey and it's desperate struggles and kicking, the speckled female gradually spiraled downward towards the ground, fighting to hold onto Artimis with one talon. The Black One, worried, followed and tried to help, reaching for the girl under the other's erratic wing beats.  
  
This gave Alexis a chance to gracefully flip upward and right herself on the broom. Confused, she decided to push down slightly, and the contraption complied -carrying Alexis swiftly level with the struggling Hippogriffs.  
  
"What are you _doing?_ Get to the damn school and get help!" Artimis yelled angrily as she witnessed Alexis following with a bit of trouble.  
  
"You're nuts! You know that by the time I get back, you'll be torn to bloody pieces no bigger than a snitch! I'm coming after you!" Alexis yelled back defiantly.   
  
"_You don't know how to fly that bloody thing_! You go, I'll... I'll... use my wand!" she spoke, reaching with her free hand in her robes. I'm not going to risk her getting hurt trying to save me! She thought determinedly. Just then, the Black One latched onto her ankle, pulling her from the Speckled One's loose hold and causing Artimis to fumble with her wand, sending it soaring away from her. Artimis ripped her waving cloaks off and watched in relief as her friend reached for the flying wand. Alexis, who was slightly beneath them, caught it, and held it up. "You mean _THIS_ wand?" She started flying in closer.  
  
"Damn it! Get out of here you stubborn..._ whoa!!!"_ yelled Artimis as the Black One wheeled around and started flying away across the lake. The Speckled One following obediently.  
  
Alexis swore and pulled the broom slightly to the left, causing her to complete a 360-degree circle. Gasping, she tried again, and jerked a few feet in their general direction. She looked up and saw them slowly diminishing. _Here goes_... she leaned down and shot ahead. Well, shot ahead are some pretty strong words, so let's say -she jerkily weaved in that general direction.  
  
The Speckled One watched in curiousness, then dove gracefully, Alexis quickly approaching them. The Hippogriff flew up underneath Alexis and stared up wonderingly, Alexis's feet almost brushing the beast's silky feathered back. Suddenly it wheeled up, pushing Alexis off course even more and causing her to clutch the broom in panic. The Speckled One lowered as Alexis leveled herself in difficulty, then shot up again, Alexis dodged this time and carefully withdrew her wand, intending to scare it away. "That's it..." Alexis growled and pointed her wand at the creature's head.  
  
She shouted," _Relashio!"_  
  
A shower of blindingly bright green sparks emitted from the end, and blasted at the Hippogriff's face. It screeched in fear and tumbled, clumsily heading back to the safety of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Alexis smirked and said to herself while watching the fleeing beast, "Too curious for your own good, I see." She glanced up and cried out in alarm when she viewed the Black One racing towards her in anger. Artimis stared at her in horror, but getting very fed up with this 'ride'.  
  
Alexis was bowled over as he rushed above her head by his enormous wings. Artimis reached out for her, but missed and whimpered in dismay, and renewed her struggles more violently. Alexis rolled and quickly steadied herself. She was catching on how to use these things. Then, she practically laid down on the broom and zoomed off as fast as she possibly could, her many cloaks whipping out behind her as she chased the pair gradually back towards Hogwarts.  
  
She was a few feet behind the huge Hippogriff when she glanced down. The lake spread out widely about thirty-five feet below her -almost inviting Alexis into it's dark mysterious depths. She pulled up beside Artimis, the Black One surprisingly not noticing as it forcefully flapped on, slowly drifting towards the Forbidden Forest. For once, Alexis was glad she was so small.  
  
Artimis grinned in relief but remained silent so as not to attract the abnormally large creature's attention. Alexis also smiled in relief at her relatively unharmed friend, but it soon turned into a look of intense concentration. Alexis reached out with her hand and grasped Artimis's outstretched hand. knowing the Hippogriff had a firm grip on her companion's ankle, Alexis turned to her last option._ She is coming with me_! Alexis thought defiantly and loyally. Artimis stared in awed confusion as Alexis her other hand off the broom and raised her wand, relying fully on Artimis to steady her. Resolved, Alexis firmly shouted," _Expelliarmus!"  
_  
The creature let out a deafening roar as the spell hit him. But it gave the desired effect. In it's confusion, he let go of Artimis- who now dangled helplessly while grasping Alexis's small wrist. Alexis strained under her weight, but flew on. Even as the Hippogriff wheeled back in fury.

------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How do you manage to persuade me to do such ignorant tasks." Snape growled, stalking through the grass beside a smirking Lupin.  
  
"Because I know you'll come."   
  
They were approaching the lakefront that would eventually lead to Hagrid's cabin.  
  
"Truly, why couldn't you just get both and drop my requested item off in my office?" Snape questioned.  
  
"Because I need both hands in order to restrain the next lesson's creature and I am not willing to be your loyal manservant. If you need something, you get it yourself." Lupin commented rebelliously, grinning at Snape's disapproving glare.   
  
He mumbled darkly to himself," ...and I don't take fancy to Rubeus's _infamous_ Treacle Tarts and homebrewed tea that he will certainly and most _graciously_ offer." Snape finished, voice dripping in sarcasm.   
  
"Then, Severus, why don't you politely decline?" Lupin added, knowing Snape didn't have a polite bone in his body towards the half-giant.   
  
They came into view of the large serene lake, and Lupin stared across it in peacefulness. Then he stopped in confusion, putting a hand out to halt Snape.  
  
"What is it _now_, Remus?" Snape sighed dramatically. Out over the water, a silhouette of a great winged beast flapped ever nearer, and curiously, two smaller humanoid figures lingered underneath. Due to the crescent moon, the light was too dim to sort out the details. But both Professors soon heard clearly an oddly familiar voice frantically shout, _"Expelliarmus!"_  
  
Snape stepped towards the lake, a look of fascination mingled with a glowing glare of dread. Lupin was as equally disheartened. They saw perfectly -as the group speedily approached- a lanky black haired figure suspended precariously from a smaller figure on a racing broom. A figure with dazzling white hair.  
  
Helpless, they stared at the Arial struggle taking place as the now noticeable Hippogriff rushed ever nearer.

----------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis couldn't hang on to her friend much longer, and Artimis knew this; for she desperately tried reaching for the broom handle. Alexis glimpsed ahead and joyfully saw Hogwarts looming comfortingly ahead of them. And to top it off, two people were waiting on the shorefront! Then Alexis glanced behind her and quailed. The Hippogriff was within ten feet of them, and it slashed angrily at Alexis, only succeeding in tearing a few rips in her billowing cloaks, then wheeling back to about fifteen feet.   
  
_I can't lead him into the school! But I can't go back the way I came carrying Artimis... wait a minute... I got it!_ Alexis thought quickly, coming upon the only solution she could think of.  
  
As she flew up to the shoreline, she turned slightly and was about to pass over the heads of Professors Snape and Lupin. Alexis smiled apologetically to Artimis as she loosened her grip on Artimis's wrist. Realization on what Alexis as doing dawned on her, and Artimis started to say," Don't you _even_..."  
  
The rest was lost as Alexis let go, hoping the drop wasn't too hard.  
  
"Alexis!" Artimis screamed as she tackled the two teachers to the ground. Alexis spun around, and faced back at the lake, where the Hippogriff flared to a halt in animal curiousness._ Artimis is safe. Now for the Hippogriff..._  
  
She bolted straight for the Black One, who stared in utmost astonishment. Alexis, heedless to what would happen to her, clenched her teeth and waited for the collision... hoping the impact would frighten the beast enough that it would fly back to his domain in the Forbidden Forest._ Hoping is the perfect word for it..._  
  
One thing Alexis forgot to put into account. She never injured the Speckled Hippogriff, only scared the shit out of it. So, unnoticed, it had followed the group under the canopy of the nearby trees and just now decided to make herself known. Seeing her mate in trouble, the Speckled One burst through the branches and slammed into Alexis from the side. Stunned, Alexis pitched off the broom and plummeted towards the blackness of the lake.  
  
Alexis screamed as she fell the thirty feet to the water. Her body cried out in agony as she slammed into the surface and knocked the breath out of herself. Dazed, she weakly pulled herself above the surface, but her weariness combined with the added weight of her waterlogged cloaks dragged her once again under the surface. She held what little breath she had and stared down fearfully at the murky depths that threatened to consume her. Panicked, she sluggishly tried unfastening the entangling cloaks. _Funny, the things that saved me the first time are now a threat to my existence_... She fumbled to no avail with the complicated clasps; she couldn't even see straight now.  
  
Fearfully, she flailed towards the surface and blessed life, her vision tinted at the edges by a red haze and her lungs about to burst. Weakening further, she reached upwards in one last effort. Right before the blood red haze completely overtook her, she caught a faint glimpse of a shadow and a pale hand reaching for her. Then, Alexis succumbed to the engulfing blackness of her own mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Professors stared in amazement as what was Alexis and Artimis flew towards them. They didn't even have time to brace themselves as Alexis quickly dropped Artimis upon them. She crashed down, knocking both of them painfully to their stomachs. Artimis groaned once, then frantically crawled off them in the direction of the lake. Lupin instinctively lashed out and caught her arm -pulling her back. Artimis struggled as the Professors pulled themselves up, Lupin encircling Artimis's shoulders to firmly hold her back.  
  
They stared at Alexis in horror as she raced to meet the giant beast head on. Artimis struggled and kicked out, yelling despairingly for her companion as Snape joined the task of holding Artimis back. All she managed to do was trip Lupin and sending him crashing onto her, further crippling her efforts as Snape hastily backed up.   
  
Helplessly, they witnessed the second Hippogriff tearing out of the trees in fury and barreling into Alexis -sending her into the lake as her punishment.   
  
Artimis had enough and turned slightly, punching Lupin in the jaw. Wincing, he grasped her wrists and held her down. She became silent as all three of them watched Alexis disappear beneath the stillness of the water and the unnerved Hippogriffs flying quickly into the untamed forest.   
  
To everyone's amazement, Snape started stripping off his robes and cloaks, running quickly to the edge of the lake. _Damn her! She better still be alive..._ he thought as he tossed his clothes aside in a heap, now only dressed in a thin white tee shirt and a pair of black pants. _The things I do for a person who has foolishly taken into her head that she can protect her friends by killing herself! What the bloody hell is this world coming to!?_   
  
Lupin and Artimis watched anxiously as Snape dove into the waters, powerfully stroking out to the point where Alexis had gone under -now only marked by a few ripples.  
  
Snape drew in a deep breath and dove under in a swirl of water. Lupin let up on Artimis and they stood up as a few agonizing moments passed. Artimis was trembling and silent, tears slipping down her pale face. Lupin took a step forward and glared forcefully at the spot on the lake -willing for them to appear.  
  
Suddenly, Severus Snape's head burst out of the darkened water -coughing and sputtering as he pulled Alexis's limp body above the surface. Slowly he made his way to the shore, where the other two raced out to meet him. Lupin helped Snape up as Artimis clung to Alexis's unresponsive form. Snape was on his knees and gasping for breath as Lupin took Alexis from Artimis and laid her down in a nearby patch of grass, falling to his knees at her side. Artimis kneeled behind her, gnawing on her fingers. Snape feebly crawled forward as Lupin laid his head gently on Alexis's chest and listened.   
  
After a moment, Lupin looked up solemnly and spoke shakily,'' She's not breathing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_ Darkness inhabited the recesses of Alexis's thoughts, and nothing else. She wandered peacefully and detached from her physical self through the shadows -away from pain, from grief, from humanity. A faint speck of light appeared far ahead, but not enough to make itself easy to distinguish. Curious, Alexis drifted towards it and left all things behind her.   
  
But the shadows were receding fast, as was the little speck of light. Desperate, Alexis raced towards it as it gradually faded out of existence. Physical sensations bombarded her as she floated sluggishly through her clearing mind. Jumbled memories and thoughts raced through her clearing head as she distantly heard a desolate sounding voice.  
_  
_"Don't you bloody do this to me!!"_  
  
_She felt pressure on her aching chest, and then, the compelling need to breathe. But that need was blocked, not being able to be fulfilled. The pressure was more intense; more desperate and persuading her to return._  
  
Alexis turned her head quickly and spat out about three cups of lake water, her body tensing up. Then she collapsed back, gasping and taking in every sweet breath.  
  
_ "She's breathing! Alexis, open your eyes... come on!"  
  
"Bloody hell Alexis, just listen for once!"_  
  
She recognized that last voice. _Pr... Professor Snape? Whatever..._   
  
She blearily opened her stinging eyes -every object blurred beyond familiarity. She blinked slowly a few times and the unfocused and concerned face of Professor Snape filled her vision, nose and all. And he was wet... very wet. Instinctively, she backed away, but something stopped her. She painfully looked further up into the vexed stares of Professor Lupin. And Artimis.  
  
_What the hell?!_ she thought confusedly. Artimis seemed to have been crying, and Lupin looked on the verge of tears. and he curiously had a darkening bruise on his lower jaw...  
  
Then, the night's events rushed to her in torrents of horror. She lay back again quickly, closing her eyes as her breath hitched in her throat.  
  
Worried, Snape grabbed her shoulders and partially pulled her up. "Alexis?"  
  
"Professor?... hold on... _where are the rest of your clothes?"  
_  
Snape sighed and sat back on his heels, relieved, hands remaining on her shoulders as someone allowed Alexis to tiredly lean against them. Lupin was kneeling by her left side, grinning -though his eyes seemed filled with tears. Then an iron band clamped around Alexis from behind, and Snape let go to let Artimis take over. She buried her head into her friend's sopping wet hair and choked out between sobs.  
  
_"Damnit_! You on a death quest or something?! I don't care what _you _want to do, but if you _ever_ do that to me again, I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself! If Lupin hadn't known CPR..."  
  
"CPR? Professor _Lupin_?" Alexis stammered hoarsely, looking at him in dizzy astonishment. Lupin smiled slightly and spoke simply, his voice barely kept from cracking," It wasn't only me." he spoke, smirking at Snape. Alexis stared at him in shock, as Snape looked away uncomfortably. Lupin continued," Though, one does learns things when he travels."  
  
Alexis stared at him, absolutely speechless.  
  
It was a bit awkward, all four of them sitting at the edge of the now silent lakeside, staring at each other. Presently, Snape spoke, his voice oddly humane for once," I think we owe the Headmaster a visit. he will be most... intrigued..."  
  
Lupin stood, pulling Snape to his feet, as Artimis did the same for Alexis. Alexis, now noticing her weakness, wavered and almost collapsed back onto the ground. But Artimis caught her and threw Alexis's arm over her shoulder, supporting her as a best friend should as they left the lakeside.  
  
Snape grabbed his strewn cloaks as they headed into Hogwarts; Artimis clutching Alexis's wet arm, strangely silent for once.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Albus Dumbledore gazed at them through his half moon spectacles, an amused but serious glint in his eyes at the sight before him and the story he had just been told.  
  
Alexis sat in a chair in front of his desk, weighed down by a ton of waterlogged cloaks. Artimis was close by in her own chair, staring at the ground, still in a state of shock. Severus, stripped to the bare essentials, stood near the fireplace while Lupin stood protectively behind Alexis's chair.  
  
"Well, I think all present here have been amazed by Severus's swimming skills and Remus's helpful..._ avocations_. Ms. Callabella, I believe you have learned an important lesson today on why teachers such as Madame Hooch are hired and _not_ students."   
  
He spoke, staring sternly at Artimis. She slowly looked up, stared into his eyes for a moment, and then could hold it in no longer. Head in hands, she burst into tears to the surprise of everyone. Alexis, lost on what to do and maybe a tad bit guilty, laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. Artimis looked up and wrapped her arms around Alexis, pulling her to herself in a tight embrace. Everyone was silent over the span of a few moments as Artimis let it out. "I... I... I'm s,so sorry. I n...never meant to... and y, you almost d... di..." she choked out, but unable to finish.   
  
Alexis remained motionless, astounded, and almost tearful; lost in the spontaneous outburst of emotion from her usually rational friend. Eventually, Artimis pulled away, hastily wiping her eyes and sniffling loudly. She continued to study the ground intently.   
  
_This has been a very, unusual, night..._ Alexis thought wearily. Then asked quietly, watching her companion. "Would it be alright Headmaster, if Artimis and I remained together tonight?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly and spoke, "Of, course. I don't think Ms. Callabella would have it any other way. Now if you mind, I must get the technicalities out of the way..."  
  
Dumbledore then proceeded to inform them that owls would have to be sent to their parents, and then moved onto his riddle-like lectures on the virtues of life, or something of that nature. Alexis was too tired, sore, and cold to care. Shivering, she almost dozed off, then she felt the cold weight of her soaked cloaks being lifted and a slightly heavier, warm, and dry, black cloak was laid across her shoulders.  
  
She wearily and gratefully glanced up, to see to her surprise, Snape. Despite his own cold and wet state, he had set his _own cloaks_ on Alexis while Lupin removed her others.  
  
"Headmaster, I believe she should be escorted to the Infirmary shortly." Lupin inquired, a hand on Alexis's shoulder as Snape stood behind the two girls chairs, gazing at Alexis calmly.   
  
"Of course. Severus, what would your punishments be for this stunt?" Dumbledore asked softly, eyes sparkling with the knowledge of already knowing what Severus's answer would be.  
  
They girls stared up at Snape in mute concern, thoughts of horrid reprimands colliding in their minds.   
  
Snape seemed to be waging an internal battle with himself, and it could be seen defiantly in his deep eyes. He slightly leered at the two of them in intricacy, slowly and reluctantly converging upon a decision. Unwillingly, a small, sly smile played across his lips over the thought of their reactions as he turned to Dumbledore. The girls gulped and waited in terrified anxiety.   
  
Slowly and thoughtfully, Snape stated," I believe that they have learned their lesson this night. Very well, might I add. I only ask that closer supervision be required on their part as a precaution against any other late night _excursions_." Snape slightly sneered at the end. Smirking, he stole a sideways glance at the two girls, who gawked in genuine, open-mouthed shock. Lupin surprised with difficulty many chuckles at their appearance.  
  
Dumbledore grinned expectedly and sat up straighter, asking nonchalantly as if in passing," So be it. Remus, any remarks of your own?"  
  
Lupin smiled and said casually," No comment besides that for once I agree fully with Severus."  
  
This was too much for Alexis. She started to sway sleepily, her eyelids drooping ever so slightly. Artimis -still sniffling- worriedly put a hand out to steady her, then helping her to stand carefully. But it was Lupin who effortlessly scooped her up, cloaks and all, and followed Snape out the door. Artimis close beside Alexis.   
  
Alexis drowsily and inconspicuously glanced up into Lupin's amber eyes, seeing care and fondness for her. Comfortable, she cuddled up in arms and thought happily and a bit longingly, _I guess I can't have a father; but I'll be content with Lupin for now. _


End file.
